Transformación
by Nazyro
Summary: Nagisa Shiota es un CHICO-Aquella "cosa" colgado entre sus piernas era prueba de ello-Claro que su cabello largo, su suave voz, su marcada cadera y otros detalles hacían creer lo contrario a primera vista. ¿Que pasaría, si por motivos mágicos, aquel joven se transformara en una jovencita? Una historia que te hará pensar si esto es KarmaxNagisa yaoi o KarmaxNagisa hetero.
1. Prologo

¡OhaKonOya! (Extraño y personalizado saludo... Ohayo, Konichiwa, Oyasuminasai: Dependiendo de la hora en que lean este capitulo les corresponderá el saludo xD)

¡Vengo con una nueva historia de mi pareja yaoi favorita KarmaxNagisa... O-Ok no se si es hetero o yaoi pero bue...

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (tanto anime como manga) le pertenece al gran Yūsei Matsui. Yo solo utilizo sus personajes para hacerlo yaoi...(o hetero (?))

 **Modo de escritura:**

 **- _POV Nombre del personaje que relata también puede ser la Autora_ -**

- _[Lo este entre corchetes son pensamientos del personaje]_

-Diálogos.

 **- _Recuerdos del personaje. Estará con letras inclinadas SIN corchetes ¡No vayan a confundirse con los pensamientos!_**

 **(Nota: Alguna aclaración mía o algún comentario estúpido xD)**

* * *

 **Transformación**

 **Prologo**

* * *

 **POV AUTORA**

Aquella mañana, el día en que la poca lógica se esfumo de la vida del joven Nagisa, era su cumpleaños.

El despertador sonó bullicioso ante sus oídos. A ciegas estiro su brazo para poder apagarlo, una vez completada la misión refregó sus celestes ojos con las mangas de la camisa perteneciente al piyama, batallando en una lucha por sacarse al pesado sueño que no quería abandonar aquel cuerpo opto por sacar los pies de la cama, sentándose al borde.

Sintió su cuerpo más pesado de lo habitual. Restandole importancia se levanto para dar dos pasos y detenerse en seco.

Algo no andaba bien.

Trago saliva nervioso, se apresuro a mirar hacia al suelo y casi saltar del susto.

-D-Debe ser una broma-Se dijo sin poder creerlo.

Emprendió la carrera hasta el baño, un poco torpe, cerro la puerta tras de si asegurándola con llave. Temeroso de la realidad se acerco al espejo para poder ver su reflejo.

Ahogo un grito en su garganta, si su medre lo escuchaba iría en su ayuda y en estos momentos precisamente la peor persona con la que podía pedir ayuda era a su madre quien siempre le recalcaba que quería una niña.

Ahora su sueño se volvió realidad.

El reflejo no engañaba. Cabello celeste que sobrepasaba los hombros, un poco enredado y desaliñado, ojos de la misma tonalidad abiertos como platos por el impacto de la verdad de aquel momento. Aquello no era lo que le sorprendió, mas bien fue lo que encontró en la parte de su pecho y mas abajo.

Con timidez llevo sus manos a la zona dudosa...

Efectivamente eso no era ninguna broma.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente para luego dejar caer sus manos a un costado.

-¡Esto no es posible!-Se repitió refregándose los ojos con la manga de su piyama, por mas que lo hiciera no podría salir de ese sueño o pesadilla. Porque esa era la realidad.

Abrió la canilla y dejo correr el agua antes de juntar sus manos y echarse encima la frescura del liquido en la cara para despabilarse. Levanto los ojos nuevamente hacia el espejo. Lo que venia ahora confirmaría cualquier duda que tenia acerca del asunto.

Trago saliva y de su frente se escapo una gota de sudor. Lentamente tomo su pantalón y fue bajándolo, con todo el temor del mundo en sus dedos continuo con su ropa interior.

-...

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al instante, mas que hace unos minutos atrás.

Sin poder creerlo retrocedió unos pasos hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared. Llevo sus manos temblorosas a su boca para no soltar ruido alguno.

-S-Soy una mujer...-Musito en voz baja.

Toda esperanza que le quedaba de una vida "normal" desapareció de una noche de supuesta luna sangrienta a la mañana de un brillante y reluciente sol.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

¡Buenas mis nekitos transformados! (?)

¿Que les parece la idea? Quizás no entiendan nada de nada ahora pero ya se entenderán en el capitulo uno o dos

He aquí la explicación de donde salio la idea...Ni sho lo se xD Salio de la nada, de un pozo oscuro de mi mente.

Comenten que tal les pareció la idea de un Nagisa mujer con todo incluido...

Saludos n.n


	2. Desafortunado encuentro

**Transformación**

 **Capitulo 1: Desafortunado encuentro**

* * *

 _ **Actualmente: Viernes 22**_

 **POV AUTORA**

Tres días.

Miércoles, jueves y ahora viernes, eran los nombres correspondientes de aquellos días. 20, 21 y ahora 22 eran los números exactos de aquellas fechas.

Días en que la ausencia de aquellos ojos y cabellera celeste ya estaban dejando un mal sabor en la boca de Karma y el resto de la clase E.

-Nagisa Shiota...-Levanto aquellos puntos negros de ojos que tenia. El profesor Koro-sensei suspiro poniendo una "X" al lado del nombre recientemente mencionado-¿Alguien sabe porque esta faltando tanto?-Hizo una pausa y su mirada se enfoco a la del único pelirojo del salón-¿Karma-kun?

De repente todo el mundo observo con miradas fijas al recién nombrado

-Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo-Aclaro un tanto serio, algo extraño en su habitual actitud.

-¿Así que no tiene nada que ver contigo?-La voz Nakamura sonó divertidamente aterradora.

Las miradas se volvieron más feroces que antes.

-Karma ¿Has hablado con Nagisa-kun?-Pregunto el presidente de la clase.

Maldijo por dentro, apretó sus puños con molestia y se levanto de su lugar con mochila en mano.

-¡Espera Karma-kun!-Grito en vano el sensei, el resto del alumnado quedo mirando en silencio la espalda que desaparecía detrás del portazo de la puerta.

-Y otra vez sale cerrando la puerta de un portazo-Comento Maehara suspirando con decepción.

.•*¨`*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸.•*¨`*•.

 **POV AUTORA**

-Su saldo es insuficiente para esta llama...

-¡Maldito aparato!

Con fastidio guardo el celular en su bolso. En estos últimos tres días su saldo para llamadas y mensajes habían sido consumidos por una única persona.

Nagisa Shiota.

Desde mensajes por el celular hasta un vano intento de hacer señales de humo, incluso le envió una carta. Pero todo fue en inútil, ni una respuesta por parte del más bajo.

- _[¿Como quieren que hable si él no me contesta ni una sola llamada?_ _]_ -Pateo una piedra mandando a chocar contra un árbol- _[_ _¿Sigue molesto por lo que dijimos aquella vez?]_

Detuvo su rápida caminata para echar una mirada al recuerdo de aquella mañana, un día antes del cumpleaños de Shiota y antes de estos tres días de ausencia. Antes de la extraña transformación.

 _ **Martes 19 de Julio, al finalizar las clases...**_

-Nagisa-kun ¿Nos vamos juntos?-La voz de Akabane sonó simpática y divertida.

-Lo siento Karma-kun...-Nagisa ladeo la cabeza hacia su mochila terminando de guardar sus cosas-Hoy no voy a la estación-Miró a su vecina de banco-Kayano-san vamos-Le dijo tomando su bolso para caminar en dirección a la salida, pero una mano lo agarro por la muñeca deteniendo su huida.

-¿Esta todo bien?-Pregunto sin soltarlo, la simpatía ya se había borrado de su rostro.

-S-Si...-Corrió la mirada nuevamente-Suéltame por fav...

-No lo haré-Las miradas de los demás estudiantes empezaba a enfocarse en ellos dos. Kayano quedo en silencio mientras observaba la escena-Has estado actuando extraño esta ultima semana.

-K-Karma-kun suéltame por favor-Un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-No hasta que me digas porque me has estado evitando.

Shiota sabia que si lo miraba fijo a aquellos ojos dorados no aguantaría las lagrimas, por lo que deicidio mantener la cabeza hacia el piso.

-E-Estas lastimándome...-Estaba mintiendo, el agarre apenas tenia presión, eso eran excusas para poder salir corriendo de allí lo mas rápido posible.

-Nagisa-kun dime la razón de este comportamiento.

Trago saliva temeroso. No lo diría, nunca se lo diría a la cara.

-E-En serio no pasa nada-Volvió a rectificar lo mismo-Suéltame, quiero irme con Kayano-san...

-¿Ahora ella es tu nueva mejor amiga?-Pregunto fumigando con la mirada a la joven.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Nos vamos-Finalizo arrastrando a Nagisa con rumbo a la puerta.

El pánico de quedarse a solas con él le invadió el cuerpo, tironeo su muñeca para zafarse del agarre. Karma se giro sobre sus talones con la mirada disgustada.

-¡No quiero irme contigo!-Le grito con molestia y un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas-¡Vete tu solo!-Tomo la mano de la peliverde y comenzó a retomar su camino hacia la salida.

Karma no podía creer como su amigo se iba con la chica, apretó los puños con ira y golpeo la mesa con la suficiente fuerza como para dejar una abolladura en esta.

-¿¡No somos amigos?! ¡Dime que es lo que te pasa conmigo!

La personalidad del celeste había cambiado hace una semana atrás. Apenas si hablaba con su amigo, lo evitaba y siempre se excusaba con que tenia que ver a Kayano. Era tiempo de que Karma le preguntara porque lo andaba ignorando.

Nagisa no se volteo a verlo, miro al suelo en busca de consuelo. Kayano iba a comentar algo pero la fuerte voz de Nagisa se lo impidió.

-¡No! ¡Ya no lo somos! ¡No quiero ser tu amigo!

Karma palideceo ante las palabras que jamas pensó escuchar. El resto murmuro por lo bajo, Koro-sensei al igual que los otros dos profesores se hicieron presente al escuchar la discusión.

-¡Oye Nagisa!-Le reprocho Kayano.

-Chicos cálmense-Isogai se puso en medio de la distancia de ambos personajes molestos-Nagisa tu realmente no quieres decir eso ¿O si?-Pregunto de manera suave.

El nombrado se mordió el labio inferior, se arrepintió al segundo. Las palabras se atragantaron en su garganta impidiéndole decirle a su "amigo" que se arrepentía de haberle dicho eso, giro su cuerpo para ver los ojos dorados.

-Bien, ya no somos amigos-Karma paso por un costado de Nagisa. Salio del lugar cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras de si, dejando al resto boquiabierto y...

A Shiota conteniendo las lagrimas.

 ** _Actualmente: Viernes 22_**

- _[_ _Fue una discusión sin sentido_ _]_ -Se replanteo- _[_ _Aquella pelea no fue mi culpa, el dijo que no quería ser mi amigo. Yo solo le seguí el juego...Yo..._ _]_

Negó con la cabeza para despabilarse.

- _[_ _Debo descubrir el motivo por el cual actuó así las semanas atrás_ _]_ _-_ Comenzó a caminar nuevamente- _[_ _Si sus faltas a clases son debido a mi, entonces prometo no volver a verlo nunca más. Mientras tanto._ _]_

Tomo rumbo a una casa que hace tiempo que no visitaba.

- _[_ _Iré a la casa de Nagisa a aclarar las cosas_ _]_

.•*¨`*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸.•*¨`*•.

 **POV NAGISA**

Tengo hambre...

No he salido de la cama por varios días.

Mi vida perdió el poco sentido de lógica que le quedaba y ahora me encuentro acostado con la esperanza de que cada vez que cierro los ojos y logro conciliar el sueño al despertar pueda ser el de antes.

Han pasado tres días y sigo esperando eso...

-¿Que hice para merecer esto?-Dije en voz alta como para que al causante de esto le llegara mis palabras-¿Al destino, o lo que fuera que me transformo, no le bastaba con mi supuesta apariencia de mujer? Y el bullying que eso conllevaba, que ahora me ha jugado la broma del siglo convirtiéndome en... Una chica.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama. Es incomodo. Apenas si puedo levantarme y caminar sin sentirme completamente avergonzado y ni hablar de ir al baño.

¿Como es que esto paso? Si Koro-sensei no hubiese existido en mi vida creo que en estos momentos ya me hubiese vuelto loco, pero ahora que un profesor con apariencia de pulpo enseña clases e insiste en que lo asesinemos, ahora es un poco más creíble la idea de las cosas imposibles y raras de la vida.

Suspire con cansancio ¿Cuando volvería a ser el mismo? No quiero faltar a clases y también quería arreglar las cosas con Karma...

Enfoque la mirada en el celular ubicado al lado de la mesa de luz.

-El celular no volvió a sonar desde anoche...-Tome el aparato entre mis manos-Karma al parecer se canso de llamarme en vano.

No le conteste ni un mensaje ni una llamada y ni la carta que me envió. No podía hacerlo, seguramente querría que nos viéramos para aclarar las cosas cara a cara, yo también prefería eso a un misero mensaje de disculpas, pero con esta apariencia...

-¡Moriría de vergüenza si el me ve así!-Caí rendido en la cama. Suspire con cansancio, aunque no hiciera ninguna actividad física que justificara ese cansancio, quizás simplemente era un cansancio mental. Cerré los ojos y se me vinieron a la mente lo sucedido después de la discusión

 _ **Martes 19 de Junio, luego de la pelea...**_

 **POV AUTRA**

-Nagisa-Llamo Kayano ocultando su molestia hacia el celeste que había dicho eso y hacia el prlirrojo que le había seguido la corriente-Deberías hablar con Karma-Aconsejo mientras observaba la espalda del chico.

Ambos se encontraban solos en el salón, luego de que Karma se fuera el resto de la clase trato de calmar a Nagisa pero este les pidió estar a solas. Todos obedecieron y los profesores se retiraron del lugar. Kaede no le importo el pedido de su compañero, estaba enojada con el.

-No puedo hacerlo-Le respondió haciendo todo lo posible por no llorar. Había complicado las cosas, acababa de perder la amistad que tanto atesoraba por no saber expresarse correctamente-Soy un idiota-Se reprocho apoyando la cabeza contra la pared.

La peliverde lanzo un bufido de impaciencia. Conocía el motivo del comportamiento del peliceleste, era la única que sabia el secreto que tanto atormentaba al contrario.

-¡Nagisa!-Llamo con más potencia en la voz-¡Vamos no puedes dejar las cosas así! ¡Debes decir lo que sientes!

Se sentía pésimo por complicar las cosas con su ex amigo, sus palabras seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza.

¿Debía decir el motivo de esta absurda discusión?

Sintió aire pesado en sus pulmones. Era culpable del malentendido, realmente se arrepentía de haberle dicho eso... Quería volver a ser su amigo por mas que eso le rompiera el corazón.

-Tienes razón-Murmuro recapacitando. Había recuperado la compostura y estaba dando pasos acelerados hacia la puerta-Debo disculparme con él y decirle que quiero volver a ser su amigo.

-N-No me refería a eso...-Ya era tarde para replicar la decisión del más bajo, este ya estaba cruzando la puerta en busca de Karma.

Se maldijo por idiota, no traía con sigo el celular, por lo que llamarlo no era una opción. No le quedo de otra que buscar en los lugares posibles en los que podría encontrarlo.

No hubo caso alguno el buscar de aquella manera, pregunto en varios lugares en los cuales ambos frecuentaban.

-Disculpe-Pregunto mirando al señor que siempre vendía los jugos de frutillas que el pelirrojo siempre compraba-¿Ha pasado Karma por aquí recientemente?

-Humm No lo he visto-Respondió rascándose la cabeza-Y a ti menos Nagisa-kun-Se apresuro a comentar-Me preguntaba porque no los veía juntos, ya que siempre lo están, me parecía extraño-Aclaro- ¿Se han peleado?

Con las mejillas empezando a sonrojarse le contesto un simple "Tal vez" para comprar un jugo y seguir con la búsqueda.

Había anochecido más pronto de lo habitual, sin darse cuenta termino descansando en el mismo lugar en donde su ex amigo se lanzo con la intención de matar a Koro-sensei a costa de su propia vida.

-Pensé que podías estar aquí-Termino diciendo a la nada. Se sentó en el suelo para poder volver a sentir las piernas, tenia la mirada al suelo viendo el jugo que había comprado como parte de un regalo de disculpa.

La noche era oscura, no había estrellas y el horizonte nocturno demostraba un azul sombrío. El cielo estaba extraño esa noche.

Shiota levanto la vista hacia arriba, sus ojos celestes se abrieron como platos al ver lo que se encontraba en aquella renegrida atmósfera.

-L-La luna... Esta roja.

Al instante se le vino lo que su profesor había mencionado hace unas semanas atrás acerca de este extraño suceso.

Se puso de pie y quedo hipnotizado al segundo.

- _[_ _Koro-sensei dijo que podíamos pedirle un deseo..._ _]_ -Dio unos pasos hasta quedar al borde del risco, la brisa nocturna le dio un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo-Yo... Deseo...

 ** _Actualmente: Viernes 22_**

 **POV AUTORA**

-P-Podrá ser que... Lo que dije aquella noche...

Me levante de la cama y trague saliva alarmado por lo que acababa de descubrir.

-¡NO PUEDE HABER SIDO POR ESO!-Grite dándome cuenta de mi error, de mi gran error.

Sentí el timbre de la puerta principal sonar de repente. Mis pensamientos se esfumaron y me recorriera una ola de nerviosismo en todo el cuerpo.

Mi madre no se encontraba en casa y no lo estaría por unos días, para mi poca buena suerte, pero ahora alguien estaba detrás de la puerta tocando insistentemente el timbre.

Toda la casa estaba en oscuridad por lo que el sujeto podría suponer que no había nadie en casa, si me mantengo en silencio se ira.

Tiene que irse...

Los ruidosos sonidos de la puerta se detuvieron, exhale con tranquilidad.

Mi estomago rugió de hambre, ya no podía aguantar mucho más sin comer. Tome el picaporte de la puerta y cuando la abrí...

Me encontré con la ultima persona que quería que me viera de esta forma...

-...¿Kar...ma...kun?...

-...Nagisa...¿chan?

Odio mi cruel suerte.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

¡Hola mis nekitos transformados!

Al parecer les agrado la idea de un Nagisa transformado en mujer xD Comenten que les pareció el capitulo :) Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho :'D

Por cierto, Kayano en esta historia es una buena amiga de Nagisa, no esta enamorada ni nada por el estilo. Es irónico porque la odio y en mi otra historia esta enamorada del peliceleste :v

Otra cosa, para que las cosas no se le compliquen...

 **Julio:** **Martes 19:** Karma y Nagisa se pelean **Miércoles 20:** Primer día de ausencia de Nagisa al colegio; Cumpleaños de Nagisa; Primer día de la transformación **Jueves 21:** Segundo día de ausencia de Nagisa al colegio **Viernes 22:** Tercer día de ausencia de Nagisa al colegio; Karma va al departamento de Shiota y ¡CHAN CHAN CHANNNN!

Quizás puse muchas fechas, pero no se me ha gustado que quede así. Cualquier cosas que no entiendan me avisan xD

Saludos n.n


	3. 50 por ciento

**Transformación**

 **Capitulo 2: 50%**

* * *

 **POV AUTORA**

Tardo un momento en asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, su mano comenzó a temblar en el picaporte y parpadeo sin poder creérselo.

La persona que menos quería que se enterara de su situación estaba parada enfrente de el contemplándolo atónito de pies a cabeza.

El ojiceleste trago saliva y reaccionó a la situación. Hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, dio media vuelta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su cama y hacerse un ovillo dentro de las sabanas sin dejar ni una parte de su cuerpo al descubierto.

-¡Espera...!-Karma entro en razón y trato de detener a la persona que hace un momento se había ocultado de él. Camino, tratando de contener las mil y un preguntas que se le venían a la cabeza, se detuvo en frente de la cama.

-¡V-Vete!-Exclamo con voz quebradiza la pequeña figura que se hallaba dentro.

Akabane analizo la situación. ¿Cuantas probabilidades, de 0 a 10, podían ser posibles de que su amigo sea esa chica de allí?

- _[100...O quizás 200 de probabilidades_ -Pensó mientras buscaba las palabras exactas. Al final termino suspirando-Puede que me equivoque _[Estoy casi seguro de que no lo hago]_...Pero eres ¿Nagisa Shiota? Él chico con el que me pelee hace unos días, al que le estuve mandando miles y miles de mensajes _[Ahora entiendo porque no me respondió]_ y amante de las películas de Sonic Ninja.

En aquella habitación reino el silencio. Karma opto por sentarse en el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre el cuerpo de Nagisa y la cama, estaba de espaldas mientras el peliceleste aguantaba las lagrimas.

-¿Sabes? Cuando dije que te deshicieras de tu "amigo" en la isla... Lo decía de broma-Argumento tratando de suavizar el ambiente.

Como respuesta recibió una patada en la columna.

- _[Ok, puede que me lo tenga merecido]-_ Se puso de pie, un tanto adolorido, y tomo las sabanas para tironearas, le resulto difícil ya que la persona debajo de ellas las sostenía como si su vida dependiera de ello-¡Nagisa-kun! ¡Sal de allí abajo!

-¿C-Como... sabes que soy Nagisa-kun? E-Ese que tu conoces-Se digno en hablar

-Es una corazonada-Replanteo el más alto-¡Ademas estoy en tu casa!

-P-Puede que sea la gemela de Nagisa...

-No inventes excusas estúpidas, nadie se tragaría eso, se perfectamente que eres hijo único-Tomo con mas fuerza las sabanas y estiro de las mismas dejando al descubierto a la persona oculta, la cual estaba en posición fetal encubriendo entre sus brazos y piernas su pecho.

Akabane contuvo la compostura, no podía evitar sentirse un tanto incomodo por la situación.

-¡¿Q-Que crees que haces?!-Se apresuro a decir Nagisa mientras trataba de recuperar las sabanas. Karma se abalanzo sobre "ella" llevando sus muñecas hasta por encima de la cabeza del más bajo y reteniendolo con su cuerpo, contemplando disimuladamente el bulto que sobresalía de, hasta hace unos días, plano pecho del joven-¡S-Sal de encima! ¡Suéltame!...

-¿Eres Nagisa Shiota?-Pregunto con seriedad en la voz-¿Eres el chico que conozco hace tres años?

El pelirrojo lo miraba, concentro sus ojos en los iris celestes de los cuales surcaron unas ligeras lagrimas y tenia las mejillas sonrojadas.

Nagisa se sentía miserable. Que Karma lo vea de aquella manera era lo peor que podía haberle pasado, a parte de haberse transformado, quería llorar y gritar, anhelaba que todo aquello sea una horrible pesadilla. Trago saliva dubitativo. Debía ser realista lo que le paso era bastante real y si quería volver a la normalidad no podía hacerlo solo.

Cerró los ojos y sus mejillas estaban rojas. Por más que no le gustara la idea de que su ex amigo lo viera de aquella forma, que él estuviera encima suyo le hacia sentir pésimo en el interior.

-S-Si... Y-Yo soy Nagisa Shiota.

Apenas el más alto lo escucho confesarle la verdad se retiro de encima, se puso de pie a espaldas del "chico"

-Perdona por haberte agarrado de aquella forma-Dijo cruzándose de brazos-Quería confirmar que eras mi Nagisa.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras sintió el corazón latirle rápidamente. Se sentó en medio de la cama.

-¿Que ha sucedido?-Pregunto sin girarse y con intensa curiosidad en la voz.

-No lo se...-Dijo con decepción, aquello no era 100% real-La mañana del 20 desperté de esta forma. Siendo una mujer...-Afirmar eso le daba mucha vergüenza.

-¿El día de tu cumpleaños?-Analizo el pelirrojo, nunca se olvidaba de esa fecha-Apuesto a que eso no es una simple coincidencia.

Ahora que Nagisa se ponía a pensar detalladamente no era una simple coincidencia ¿Tenia algo que ver su cumpleaños en este suceso?

El ambiente nuevamente se torno silencioso y pesado. Karma pensó en alguien a quien podría pedir ayuda, después de todo que un chico pudiera transformarse en chica no era algo tan increíble.

-Por ahora...-Akabane estaba de camino a la puerta-Debemos decirle a Koro-sensei lo sucedido, seguramente el puede ayudar...-Su discurso fue detenido.

-¡No lo hagas por favor!-Le rogó el peliceleste tomándolo del brazo y aferrándose a el con fuerza-¡No quiero que nadie se entere!

Karma lo miro y pudo ver la suplica en sus ojos, eso y otra cosa más. Giro la cara hacia el frente.

-N-Nagisa-kun, tu camisa...

El nombrado miro hacia abajo y pudo ver como su piyama tenia desprendido cuatro de los botones, dejando demasiada piel expuesta. Al principio no caía, pues todavía tenia mentalidad de hombre, fue cuando vio la cara de Karma tan roja como su cabello que entendió todo.

Sus mejillas ardieron tanto como Troya cuando fue conquistada, el pobre de Karma recibió lo primero que el ojiceleste encontró para aventarle a la cabeza, terminando fuera de la habitación con un portazo a sus espaldas.

- _[Sin duda... Nagisa es una mujer]_ -Dijo tratando de borrar el notable sonrojo de su cara.

Aquella escena jamas se borraría de su mente, después de todo, "esas" eran las primeras que Karma veía en persona o por lo menos el 50% de una de las dos.

 **Continuara... xD**

* * *

¡Hola Mis nekitos transformados~!

Ya sé, salio bastante corto el cap y si también sé que me tarde en actualizar... Pero mejor tarde que nunca xD

Que quede claro que los capítulos serán entre cortos (como este) y largos como el anterior. No me preocupare en darles una cantidad igual o aproximada de palabras...

Lo que más me preocupa de esta historia es que sea divertida. Si logro sacarles una risita o una pequeña sonrisa soy feliz :'D

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ustedes saben que los aprecio un montón ❤

PD: No sabia si poner como titulo: "Cincuenta por ciento" o "50%" Al final me decidí que quedaba mejor con la segunda opción xD...(Aunque en fanfiction lo publique como "50 por ciento" no me dejan poner ese bendito signo DX)

Saludos n.n


	4. Ropa

**Transformación**

 **Capítulo 3: Ropa**

* * *

 **POV AUTORA**

-No fue mi intención- Repitió por millonésima vez.

-N-No me hables…-Le respondió avergonzada, su voz apenas era audible detrás de la puerta mientras el ruido de los cajones se abrían y cerraban con cierta furia.

Luego de aquella observación que termino con un chichón en la cabeza del más alto, Karma quedo fuera del cuarto de Nagisa, pues esta se encontraba cambiándose de ropa. Cosa que le resultaba difícil, ya que encontrar una remera que no le quede pequeña por el busto que poseía… era complicado.

La puerta se abrió y la joven salió con una remera que antes de la transformación le andaba bastante grande y un pantalón un tanto afeminado para cuando ella era un chico, cortesía de su madre hace unos meses atrás. Jamás pensó que le seria de utilidad.

Karma la contemplo de pies a cabeza, a simple vista no había dudas de que era una mujer. La peliceleste tosió con falsedad para que el chico dejara de mirarle tanto. Saliendo de su trance habló a la molesta Nagisa.

-Ten-Extendió unas galletas junto con una bebida-La saque de tu refrigerador.

-Ahora no solo entras a mi casa sin mi permiso, también sacas mi comida- Le reprocho mirándole a la cara y tomando entre sus dedos los alimentos.

-¿Cuántas veces he venido aquí?-Pregunto Karma con ironía-Se hasta dónde guardas ese lindo vestido que tu madre te regalo hace tiempo-Shiota reacciono desprevenida ante ese dato ¿Cuándo se enteró de aquel vestido?-Creo que es el momento perfecto para que te lo pruebes~-Sonrió divertido al verla colorada.

La ojiceleste se sintió como una idiota por guardar aquello.

-C-Calla, nunca me pondré ese vestido.

-Si tú lo dices-Dejó el tema hasta ahí, no quería hacer enojar más de lo que estaba a la chica/chico que se encontraba a su lado-Vamos a la sala, será más cómodo hablar allí.

Asintió viendo como él muchacho avanzaba delante de ella por las escaleras.

Trató de caminar con normalidad pero apenas si había podido avanzar por cuenta propia en su casa para ir hasta el baño que quedaba al lado, ir hasta la sala era todo un reto, por lo menos hasta que se acostumbrara.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto el joven viendo que la chica tenia serios problemas para dar unos cuantos pasos para bajar la escalera. La miró fijo a los ojos y se dio cuenta al segundo-No me digas que…

Nuevamente sintió vergüenza, la suficiente para querer quedarse en su cama tapada hasta el último milímetro de cabello a esperar que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Karma no espero que le explicasen, no debía forzar a que le contestara aquella pregunta. Subió los escalones suficientes para ponerse detrás de ella y poso un brazo a la altura de su espalda y luego el otro sobre las piernas.

-¡¿Q-Que haces?!-Pregunto alarmada.

-Solo ayudo a mi princesa a bajar las escaleras-Burló y antes de que a Nagisa le diera un ataque de ira-vergüenza inquirió-Por lo que parece tu "amigo" no era tan pequeño, para que sientas la diferencia de su desaparición debe de haber sido grande, claro que solo es una observación mía…

La chica se quedó sin palabras de queja para darle, y tapo su cara roja como tomate entre sus manos.

- _[¡Por cosas como estas no quería que Karma se enterase!]_

Deposito a la damisela en el piso para que esta pudiera caminar.

-Debes acostumbrarte a caminar con normalidad Nagisa-kun-Le recomendó sentándose en la mesa de la sala principal.

-No es como que vaya a salir de mi casa…-Se excusó sin que el calor que sentía en las mejillas desapareciese por completo. Tomo asiento en la silla para comer una galleta.

-Si no piensas salir de aquí ¿Qué harás? Meterte bajo las cobijas y esperar a lo que te transformo vuelva y diga "Lo siento, sin querer te convertí en una chica"-Aquello sonó más a un regaño que un chiste-Debes ser realista, hay que decirle al pulpo. A lo mejor él sabe cómo y porque esto paso, después de todo es un pulpo que se mueve a Mach 20, explotalunas y que enseña a un grupo de alumnos que intentan matarlo.

-No quiero que los demás se enteren… Me da mucha pena…-Entre pucheros y miguitas de galleta sobrantes en sus labios, Nagisa, soltó aquello con más tranquilidad-Tampoco quería que tú te enteraras de esta situación-Murmuro en voz baja, pero no quito el hecho de que el contrario la ollera.

Karma sintió aquello dolerle peor que la patada de su chiste malo de hace un rato, resoplo y se levantó de su asiento llegando hasta donde Nagisa se encontraba, ella lo miro confusa.

-Sé que discutimos-Dijo con seriedad y eso sorprendió a la chica-Y dejamos de ser amigos-Recordar ese detalle era doloroso, para ambos-Pero no por eso puedes dejar de contar conmigo-Sonrió de la misma manera de siempre. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa más tímida y sentía su corazón latir demasiado rápido.

 _-[Karma no cambia su forma de ser, pase lo que pase sigue siendo amable conmigo. A pesar de sus bromas y cosas por el estilo… Él siempre se preocupa… Es por eso que lo aprecio tanto, es por eso que yo…]_

-Vivirás conmigo.

-¿Eh?

Todas las cosas buenas que se le vinieron a la cabeza sobre Karma se desmoronaron.

-No te dejare solo en esta casa, apenas si pudiste comer por dos días-Argumento tomando las llaves del lugar y abriendo la puerta-Vamos, ya he llamado al transporte.

-¡E-E-Espera!-Trato de detener en vano ¿En qué momento llamó al tal transporte?-¡Karma-kun!-Debía de hacer algo al respecto, la chica no podía imaginarse viviendo con él, esa frase de que ella no podía sobrevivir sin Karma no le convencía como un argumento válido. Pensó en una excusa rápida-N-No aliste ropa…-Estupenda excusa.

-Ahora mismo iremos a comprar otra-Le sonrió como diablo-Vi una linda falda que te quedara muy bien.

-¡Me niego rotundamente!-Se cruzó de brazos.

Karma sin problemas se acercó y la sujeto de la misma forma de como la había bajado de la escalera.

-¡Bájame! ¡Karma-kun!-Protesto en vano. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora… pero su fuerza varonil, que no tenía mucha desde un principio, había disminuido notablemente haciéndole imposible escapar de los brazos del chico.

 _-[¡Odio esta estúpida Transformación!]_

.•*¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸.•*¨'*•.

 **POV AUTORA**

-No. Es en serio Karma-kun, no pienso entrar ahí-Sentencio con las mejillas levemente rojas.

Se hallaban en el centro comercial uno que se hallaba en otra ciudad. Esa era una de las condiciones de Nagisa para que haya aceptado el comprar ropa de mujer, quería prevenir el encontrarse con gente conocida. Fuera de una tienda que ponía muy incómoda a la "chica"

-Tienes que entrar y elegir.

-N-No quiero entrar allí… ¡Es una lencería!-Trato de no levantar demasiado la voz, después de todo el edificio estaba bastante lleno.

-¿Qué esperabas? Debemos de vestirte adecuadamente-Le explico con calma.

-Dije que no saldría de tu casa ¿Por qué debo usar ese tipo de ropa?-Pregunto deprimiéndose.

-Si bien tienes mentalidad de hombre-Aclaro dando unos pasos hacia la tienda-No olvides el hecho de que yo soy un chico y no quiero otro golpe en mi cabeza por andar viendo de más. Además para comprar ropa femenina necesitaremos que tengas puesto un sostén-Aclaro tratando de no poner incomodo al contrario.

-Ya acepte ponerme esa ropa femenina, por favor no me obligues a elegirla-Rogo con carita triste.

Indudablemente Karma no se pudo negar a esa petición. Habían tenido una pesada discusión de camino al centro comercial acerca de este tema, pues en el momento que el pelirrojo le menciono que debía de usar ropa interior de mujer se negó entre lágrimas y gritos. Una extraña actitud de parte de la chica, mientras ellos discutían el chofer del carro no entendía demasiado pero aun si sus mejillas estaban un tanto coloradas ante los temas de conversación de su jefe y su acompañante.

Resoplo para luego asentir con la cabeza.

-Bien, iré yo y comprare esa ropa. Espérame aquí.

Nagisa asintió con la cabeza aliviada de no tener que pasar por aquello, se sentó en un banco que había al lado de la tienda y lanzo uno que otro suspiro de melancolía. Sentía una gran necesidad de querer estar dormida en su cama y despertar de ese mal sueño.

Bajo la cabeza para poder ver el piso y distraerse un rato, pero al hacer eso noto su busto cubierto por una campera de su madre, automáticamente levanto la mirada.

 _-[No podré aguantar demasiado tiempo esta pesadilla.]_

Los minutos pasaron y luego de un largo rato de espera Karma estuvo de vuelta. Traía unas cinco bolsas con las marcas de la ropa sobresaltando en cada una.

-Has comprado demasiado…-Repuso al verlo tan sonriente.

-No sabemos hasta cuando durara tu pequeño problema y supuse que no querrías volver por estos lugares, por lo que compre un poco más de lo pensado.

Nagisa no se creyó mucho esa excusa y tomo dos de las cinco bolsas.

-Vamos-Akabane comenzó a caminar-Iremos al baño para que puedas ponerte esta ropa.

-¿A-Ahora?-No se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para ponerse ropa interior de mujer.

-¿Quieres seguir con esa fea campera?

La verdad sí que era fea, desde la tela que era caliente y picaba hasta las horribles abejas que había plasmada en ella, no entendía como su madre había podido comprar algo como eso.

En menos de lo pensado ambos se encontraban en el tercer piso del edificio, entraron en una puerta que decía "Solo personal autorizado" en donde había una mesa con una cafetera y la puerta de un baño.

-¿Cómo sabias que había un baño aquí?

-Mi padre es amigo del dueño de este centro comercial, por lo que tengo descuento en varios locales y un día de aburrimiento hice una broma. El punto es que me escondí aquí para ver como todos salían corriendo.

 _-[No me imagino cual fue su travesura.]_

-Toma-El ojidorado le extendió una caja con la ropa interior dentro-Estaré aquí afuera así que no te preocupes por si alguien viene.

Shiota trago saliva. Ahora venía lo peor y más valiente que haría en su vida. Entro al baño y dicto que empezaría por la parte de abajo, era lo más fácil ya que podía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, despojo su pantalón y prácticamente con los ojos cerrados saco sus bóxeres y se colocó aquella prenda que al parecer era de color rosado.

 _-[Excelente color Karma-kun]-_ Ironizo con molestia.

Aquello no le incomodaba tanto, después de todo, la forma de la ropa interior parecía un pequeño pantalón.

Ahora seguía lo que le incomodaba aún más, sacó de la misma caja el conjunto que le seguía a la parte inferior ya colocada. No pudo evitar verlo con más detenimiento. Era rosa, eso no cambiaba, pero este tenía una parte acolchonada bastante suave al tacto. Dejó de verlo para pasar a desvestirse, lanzo la campera a un lado y se sacó la remera. Sabia como ponérselo, lo deducía por lógica pero… El problema radicaba en que los ganchos para sujetar estaban en la espalda y por más que intentara atinarle, a ciegas, no podía engancharlos.

 _-[¿Cómo hacen las mujeres para ponerse esto?]_

Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, no tenía idea de cómo juntarlos. No había espejos de los cuales podría fijarse ni reflejo que le ayudase.

-Nagisa-kun ¿Está todo bien?

La voz fuera de la puerta le complicó aún más la existencia.

-¡Sí!

Grito fingiendo sinceridad.

-¿No necesitas ayuda~?

 _-[¿Soy yo o esa pregunta sonó de manera divertida?]_

Suspiro con rendimiento, no quería permanecer más tiempo allí dentro y menos estar luchando con un sostén. Se apresuró a colocarse el pantalón, para evitar mostrar de más.

-Tal vez…-Murmuro en voz baja-N-Necesite ayuda…

Al segundo Karma abrió la puerta, Nagisa ya se encontraba de espaldas para que el contrario no viera la parte delantera de su cuerpo.

El chico no hizo comentario alguno, mejor para la avergonzada joven que tenía que haberle pedido aquello a Karma.

Nagisa sintió los fríos dedos del contrario rozar con suavidad su espalda, era inevitable después de todo.

Trato de no sobresaltarse demasiado, disimulo como pudo lo incomodo que le resultaba que le tocara, por más leve que sea el tacto.

¿Incomodo? No solamente es que le "incomodara que Karma lo viera y tocara de esa forma", un amargo sentimiento se coló en su garganta ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?

-Listo.

Dijo una vez la prenda quedara enganchada.

-Gracias-Murmuro en voz baja.

-Descuida, puedes pedírmelo cuando sea-Bromeó ensanchando su sonrisa, haciendo que ese sentimiento se hiciera un poco más fuerte en la chica.

-¡Jamás volveré a pedir algo como esto!-Sentencio colocándose la remera.

Ambos salieron del lugar, Nagisa sintiéndose realmente disgustado en usar aquello, con rumbo a la primera tienda que vendiese prendas de mujer. Entraron a una que tenía una vidriera con ropa bastante cómoda, a simple vista.

-Bienvenidos-Saludo la señora que atendía el local-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Necesitamos remeras de la talla de ella-Señalo a Nagisa quien se molestó de que Karma le dijera "Ella" por más en que en estos momentos "Ella" le quedaba acorde a lo que era.

-Claro-Asintió la señora-Querida ven conmigo-Insistió tomando a la nombrada de la mano y guiándola a un lugar un poco más adentro-¿Qué te parece esta?-Preguntó mostrando una blusa de color violeta y estampado de flores además de tener un escote en V dando demasiado que mostrar, para la opinión de Nagisa.

-No…

-¿Y esta?-Tomo otra donde un bordado de mariposas resaltaba en las mangas, esta tenía la espalda demasiada descubierta.

-N-No…-Comenzaba a deprimirse más y más con las prendas que la mujer le enseñaba-¿No tiene ropa que no sea tan… demostrativa?-Trato de no dar una palabra despreciativa a las prendas no era su culpa ser escotadas.

-Querida-La voz de la mujer sonó dulce-No tienes que tener miedo en mostrar tus senos-La sangre de Nagisa se helo ante las palabras, mientras Karma empezaba a estallar de la risa-¡Eres preciosa!-Exclamo alzando la voz-Ademes…-Susurro esto último al oído de la peliceleste-A tu novio le encantaría que traigas este tipo de ropa.

Hasta ahí llegaba la paciencia de la chica. Con un falso "Gracias" tomo a Karma quien ya lagrimeaba de la risa a una tienda alejada de esta.

- _[¡No somos novios!]_

Aproximadamente dos horas pasaron donde ninguna de las tiendas del centro comercial fueron suficientes, por ello decidieron tomar una pausa en una confitería.

-¿No crees que esa camisa estaba lo suficientemente "decente" para ti?-Pregunto Karma dándole un sorbo a su batido de frutillas.

-Ni pienses que me lo pondré.

-Es complicado el elegir ropa para ti…-Suspiro viendo por décima vez su teléfono.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes pensado que me quede en tu casa?-Pregunto el peliceleste cambiando de tema y jugueteando con sus dedos, había terminado hace un rato de comer su pequeña tarta.

-Hasta que la Transformación pase.

-Pero… mi madre volverá unos días de aquel viaje. Tendré que volver antes que ella lo haga.

La madre de Nagisa había partido en el día de su cumpleaños a un viaje de su trabajo en el cual se ausentaría unos 5 días, lo que tuvo que hacer Nagisa para que su madre la dejara sola sin el cuidado de alguien, fueron demasiados mandados sin objeciones para conseguir aquel permiso.

-Más razones para decirle a Koro-sensei sobre este tema.

La joven corrió la mirada hacia otro lado. Entendía que Karma tenía razón, aun así no quería ni asomarse al salón de la Clase E, pero no era solamente eso.

Había algo más que le impedía ceder a que su profesor ayudara.

-Puedo pedirle a Koro-sensei que vaya a mi casa-Propuso el pelirrojo-¿Te parece una buena idea?

Trago saliva para dar paso a la voz, debía de encontrar la solución para ese problema y quizás la ayuda del pulpo sea suficiente.

-Esta… bien.

Karma notaba esa actitud un tanto opositora departe de Nagisa, le restó importancia pues seguramente era un efecto secundario de aquella Transformación.

-¡Estupendo!-Exclamo el joven y por un momento Shiota pensó que iba dirigido a su decisión, sí que se equivocó-¡Nagisa-kun conseguí ropa para ti!

-¿Eh?

-Vamos a casa, esa ropa te encantara.

- _[Karma-kun con tus gustos para vestirme hasta ahora… Dudo que me esa ropa me agrade]_

.•*¨'*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸.•*¨'*•.

 **POV AUTORA**

El auto se estaciono en la vereda frente a la casa del pelirrojo.

No era una casa común, esta pertenecía a los Akabane familia adinerada y reconocida en el mundo del comercio, ya que sus padres eran los mejores en este negocio. Por más que la joven conociera el hogar como la palma de su mano siempre le causaba asombro aquel edificio.

-¿Tu padre…?

-No está-Se apresuró a informar-No te preocupes, si estuviera me apresuraría en llamarte "Nagisa-chan~"-Ensancho su sonrisa al ver como la chica se molestaba.

-¡Karma-kun!-Protesto.

Ambos jóvenes entraron y sin vacilar demasiado subieron hasta el cuarto del ojidorado.

-Espera aquí.

Dijo saliendo de la puerta y cerrándola tras de sí.

Nagisa había visitado incontables veces aquel hogar y a quedarse a dormir en la misma habitación que su amigo, en aquella época, pero no podía evitar sentirse un tanto nerviosa en esos momentos.

Sus dedos recorrieron la cómoda donde descansaban unas figuras de acción de Sonic Ninja, la habitación de Karma era demasiado sencilla como para estar acorde del resto de la casa.

-Ponte esto Nagisa-kun-La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso y el dueño de casa entro depositando la ropa sobre su cama.

-¿De quién…?

-Vengo en 5 minutos.

Y nuevamente desapareció. ¿A que venía esa actitud tan extraña? Nagisa se encogió de hombros y tomo las prendas, las vio con cuidado no eran tan feas ni afeminadas. ¿Que perdía probándoselas si después de todo ya traía puesta ropa interior de mujer?

Se quitó la fea campera seguidó de la remera. La remera que se hallaba sobre la cama era de un azul marino, de cuello redondo y un número 3 bordado en el borde inferior derecho, bastante simple. Un pantalón jean negro con dos bolsillos.

La puerta nuevamente se abrió para dejar pasar a un Karma que sonreía de medio lado.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto al ver los ojos que no se preocupaban en demostrar disimulo.

-Creí que no te gustaría.

Nagisa se vio en un espejo que había en la habitación. Le gustaba. Era lo suficiente femenino y masculino, además de cómodo para no disgustarse por traerla todo el día

-¿De quién es esta ropa?-La chica miro a los ojos dorados del contrario.

-De mi madre.

Los parpados de la ojiceleste no tardaron en abrirse con sorpresa.

-Me la sacare…

Tomando los bordes inferiores y sin importarle que Karma la viera en ropa interior estaba a punto de quitársela, unas manos posándose sobre las suyas la detuvieron.

-No lo hagas. No quiero que me tires algo a la cabeza por ver de más-Bromeo sin poder sacar una sonrisa de la chica.

-Karma-kun… esta ropa… yo no debería ponérmela.

-Ella no se molestara.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Mi padre estaba por dársela a una empleada-Su voz sonó un poco molesta-Prefiero que la lleves puesta tú.

-Aun así…

-Creo que te pareces a ella…-Su voz no sonó triste, tocar estos temas no inmutaban aquella actitud.

Eran pocas las veces que Karma mencionaba la muerte de su madre o cosas relacionadas a ella. Fue a los 5 años cuando la mujer falleció, por lo que el joven pelirrojo no tenía una buena memoria de su apariencia.

Nagisa resoplo al escuchar aquello último, al final no pudo negarse.

-Le gustaba usar ropa unisex-Menciono dándose la vuelta para traer la caja que había dejado en el marco de la puerta-Toma.

-¿Tu padre no dirá algo?-Aun sentía que no era correcto usar esa ropa, por más que sea la única que le agradaba.

-Sobre quien eres, ya se me ocurrirá algo, y sobre la ropa diré que era una mejor opción dársela a una persona a la cual le queda mejor esa fea remera con un tres bordado a mano. Te marca mejor esa cintura que tienes.-Lar burlas volvían a tomar su lugar.

-La cena estará en unos minutos-La voz de una de las sirvientas impidió que Shiota se quejara-Joven Karma su padre está en el teléfono.

-Vamos abajo-Fue él el primero en pasar por la puerta.

Nagisa se detuvo en la puerta, poso su mano con cuidado sobre aquel tres.

 _-[No sabía que la mama de Karma le gustara coser…]_

Apago la luz detrás de sí.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

OhaKonOya! Mis queridos nekitos transformados ;)

Vengo a sacar la telaraña de esta historia que ya merecía una actualización jeje…

¡Que nunca falten esos toques de tristeza en mis historias! eue Creo que me gusta hacer a Karma medio huérfano (?)

Por cierto, cambie la forma de relatar… Ahora tomo a Nagisa como mujer en el texto *u* Me gusta cómo queda pero de todos modos no se acostumbren que creo que eso de tratarla como mujer o hombre ira cambiando :) esa es la idea.

Gracias por seguir la historia, sus comentarios y los cholates-virtuales. Los Amo. Tratare de no descuidar demasiado la historia ;)


	5. Prevenir y no lamentar

**Transformación**

 **Capítulo 4: Prevenir y no lamentar**

* * *

 _ **Sábado 23 de Julio**_

 **POV NAGISA**

La mesa donde Karma y su padre comían era lo bastante grande para que diez personas comieran en ella. Siempre me he preguntó porque semejante mesa para tan solo dos personas de las cuales uno se ausentaba la mayoría de veces y el otro, ante la ausencia, comía en su habitación. Tomamos asiento en las sillas tapizadas, Karma ocupó el lugar del lado izquierdo mientras yo me senté justo en frente, la vez que le había preguntado porque no se sentaba en la cabecera había explicado que en ese lugar solo su padre se sentaba.

El padre de Karma era un hombre muy ocupado, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de comer con él, ahora que lo recuerdo solo una vez me lo cruce en la casa pero llevaba mucha prisa y apenas si pude saludarlo ni siquiera me presente correctamente. Me pregunto si habrá notado mi presencia.

Las mucamas sirvieron la cena, no era la gran cosa, más bien ni siquiera entiendo porque colocaron cubiertos si íbamos a cenar pizza. Alce la vista hacia Karma el cual explicaba a la chica que las pizzas hechas en casa no debían de llevar cuchillo y tenedor. Momentos como estos es donde me doy cuenta de lo importante que es Karma como amigo; pertenece a una familia rica, posee una mansión repleta de mucamas para servirle y lujos que yo no poseo.

— _[Oh… lo olvidaba]_

Mejor dicho…

Cuando éramos amigos.

— _[Yo… No he podido disculparme con Karma todavía y aun así él me ha ayudado mucho.]_

—Nee Nagisa-kun ¿Estás pensando en algo importante?

—¿E-Eh? N-No es nada importante _[¡Claro que es importante!]_ ¿Por qué supones que pienso en algo?—pregunte alzando una ceja.

—Lo supuse porque tienes los cubiertos en las manos ¿Piensas comer con eso una pizza?—Fue en ese comentario que me percate que inconscientemente había tomado tales cosas—sí que eres toda una dama Nagisa-chan—bromeo posando su codo en la mesa para sostener su cabeza mientras llevaba un bocado del alimento a sus labios.

—¡N-No me llames de ese modo Karma-kun! todavía sigo siendo hombre—por lo menos en mentalidad.

Comencé a comer y la situación era realmente incomoda. En circunstancias comunes estaríamos riendo de cualquier cosa, bromeando y teniendo una plática común entre amigos. ¿Cómo se supone que vuelva a esos tiempos? Quiero disculparme, pero las palabras no me salen como quisieran que fueran. Karma seguramente querría que le explicase porque actuaba tan extraño estas últimas semanas, no puedo decirle la verdad, es demasiado vergonzoso además con esta apariencia…

— _[Entonces no sería su amigo sino su…]_

—Nagisa-kun, ¿Sucede algo?—preguntó de nueva cuenta con pizza en mano y de está cayendo un poco de queso—no has comido casi nada.

—Creo que no tengo mucha hambre—dije como excusa, aunque en verdad no tenía mucho apetito.

—Jo~ así que no quieres engordar, sé que debes mantener tu figura y esas cosas, pero debes de alimentarte—en su rostro se cruzó una gran sonrisa burlona.

—¡Ya deja de decir esas cosas!—me sonroje, no era eso. Yo no me preocupo por mi figura—y las pizzas no son un buen alimento…tienen muchas calorías.

Nos encontrábamos subiendo las escaleras, la cena por fin había terminado y andando me he percatado que caminar no me molestaba demasiado como antes.

— _[¿E-Eso quiere decir que me estoy acostumbrando a ser una mujer? Bueno después de todo lo que he caminado hoy creo que cuenta como práctica]_

—Nagisa-kun—escuchar mi nombre me despertó de lo que pensaba. Sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado a una habitación la cual no conocía. Amplia pero con pocos muebles, contra la pared una cama y sobre esta un conjunto de piyama azul, al lado había una pequeña mesa y del otro extremo un placar—tú dormirás aquí. Mi habitación está al lado por si necesitas al..

—¿Qué?—pregunte un tanto indignado sin dejar que terminara su explicación—¿No dormiremos juntos?

La pregunta salió tan natural que a veces me pregunto de donde sale tanta valentía para decir ciertas cosas y como es que esta se desvanece a los segundos. Karma parpadeo unos segundos con una mirada de sorpresa y una sonrisa que tardó en aparecer.

—¡Y-Yo quiero decir!... Etto…C-Como siempre, cada vez que venía aquí dormíamos en la misma habitación…C-Creí que esta vez…

Hubo un silencio que parecía ir de incomodidad a peor. No me atrevía a terminar mi propia oración, y es que ni yo sabía cómo continuarla. Las veces que había visitado la casa Akabane, y que mi madre me permitiese quedarme a dormir, siempre pasábamos la noche en su habitación jugando videojuegos, hablando o cuando era necesario estudiando ¿Por qué eso tenía que cambiar? ¿Solo por ser una chica Karma comenzaría a tratarme diferente? No me agradaba la idea, realmente odio esta Transformación.

— _[Pero, no es solo eso…]_

Recordé que todo eso pasó cuando éramos amigos, él y yo ya dejamos de ser tal cosa. Entonces todo tenía sentido, Karma trataba de esta forma a las personas que ya no eran cercanos; las mandaba a dormir en la habitación de invitados.

—Cierto—dije con desanimo mientras frotaba mi nuca—eso pasó cuando éramos ami…

—¡Nagisa-kun!—una almohada se estrelló contra mi cara evitando que termine de hablar, poca delicadeza de su parte…—Deja de pensar en cualquier cosa—lanzó un suspiro al adivinar lo que diría—, no me malinterpretes solo estoy previniendo accidentes.

—¿E-Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con accidentes?

Karma tomo la almohada que me había lanzado para dejarla sobre la cama, sea dicho de paso él también se sentó en ella, se cruzó de brazos.

—Lamento informarte que yo sigo siendo un chico y entiendo que tú todavía tengas la mentalidad de uno, pero tu cuerpo no es el de siempre. Nagisa-kun solo estoy evitando un golpe en mi cara. ¿No recuerdas lo que paso en tu apartamento?

Oh, si lo veía desde ese punto de vista él tenía razón, además las mucamas debían de ver con mal ojo el que un adolescente y una chica duerman juntos en la misma habitación. Aun así eso no me tranquilizo demasiado.

—Y-Ya veo…—dije entendiendo la situación.

Vi como sus ojos se entrecerraron, estaba pensando en algo.

—Escucha Nagisa-kun con respecto a lo del otro día…

Inmediatamente deduje lo que diría.

—¡L-Lo siento Karma-kun! Tengo sueño, quiero dormir _[¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! ¡Maldición! Se suponía que debía de arreglar el asunto, no evitar hablar de el]_ —apreté la tela de la remera entre mis dedos— _[Pero… realmente no puedo decirle la verdad, por lo menos no con esta apariencia…]_

Lo escuche resoplar.

—Está bien, debes estar cansado por todo lo sucedido—se puso de pie—. Mañana nos espera otro largo día, he enviado un mensaje a Koro-sensei para hablar con él. Dijo que nos espera en el parque principal a las diez.

Asentí con la cabeza, tenía toda una noche para prepararme psicológicamente para ver a Koro-sensei ¿Qué dirá al verme? Apuesto que dirá algo vergonzoso…

—Descansa Nagisa-kun—lo vi cruzar la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí.

Esta mansión siempre me pareció tan bulliciosa y acogedora solo porque Karma estaba en ella. Ahora, en esta habitación, todo se siente terriblemente silencioso.

.•*¨`*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸.•*¨`*•.

 **POV KARMA**

Me apoye contra la puerta de mi cuarto.

—Mentiroso—me dije a mi mismo.

Camine hasta mi cama para tirarme en ella y dejar mi cuerpo sin movimiento alguno por unos minutos. Reconocía que era un mentiroso sin una causa clara en la cabeza. Había mentido al decirle a Nagisa lo de "prevenir accidentes" y el motivo no estaba claro del todo, estaba inquieto tanto emocional como físicamente, sentía que no podía dormir en el mismo cuarto que él…

—Quizás si fuese para evitar accidentes…

Era difícil de creer que tu amigo había sido transformado en una chica de un día a otro, no tenía sentido alguno en…

Lleve mis manos a cubrir mi rostro.

— _[Ya no somos amigos…]_

El mayor problema para mí no era la transformación, era nuestra amistad. La había perdido sin entender como se había escapado de mis manos, no comprendía a Nagisa, no entendía porque se alejó de esa manera y decidió irse con Kayano.

— _[Si tanto apreciaba nuestra amistad tendría que haberme fijado en que momento todo comenzó a ir mal]_

¿Había dicho algo que lo molesto o hice algo malo? No quiere aclararme mi error, en el caso de que haya cometido uno, tampoco quiere hablar del asunto…

— _[Aunque si a mí me estuviese pasando una Transformación como esta creo que me concentraría más en ese asunto que en otra cosa…]_

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, se hallaba descansando a un lado de la cama sobre aquella pequeña mesa. Lo tome para ver el identificador y notar que había recibido un mensaje de Nagisa.

ASUNTO: Nada en especial…

MENSAJE: Solo quería decirte buenas noches. No te había respondido cuando lo dijiste y… Um gracias Karma-kun… Gracias por ayudarme.

Sonreí mientras me recostaba otra vez.

—Nagisa-kun estas al lado podrías haber venido y decírmelo en persona—deposite el aparato nuevamente en su lugar—aunque yo tampoco te contestare ya que no tengo crédito y creo que tocar tu puerta a estas horas sería peligroso…

Me causo extrañeza lo que había dicho, pero al final le reste importancia.

— _[Solo dije una estupidez]_

.•*¨`*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸.•*¨`*•.

 **POV NAGISA**

Estaba cubierto hasta el tope de mis cabellos con aquellas sabanas tan suaves, la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras y silenciosa, en un día normal aquellas condiciones eran perfectas para tener una noche de sueño con tranquilidad.

Claro que hoy no era uno de esos días; no era mi casa y mi aspecto me inquietaba. Me revolví en las mantas. Mi cabeza hacia ruido con aquellos pensamientos que no se rendían por dejarme una noche tranquila.

— _[¿Por qué simplemente no podía haber ido y decirle Gracias en persona? Cobarde]_ Definitivamente no podré dormir tranquilo esta noche.

.•*¨`*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸.•*¨`*•.

 _ **Domingo 24 de Julio**_

 **POV AUTORA**

La puerta del cuarto de Nagisa llevaba un rato siendo tocada, el joven dentro de las sabanas había conseguido conciliar el sueño solo hace un par de horas atrás, por lo que ahora se encontraba profundamente dormido.

—Nagisa-kun, oye ya levántate—el pelirrojo toco con más fuerza la puerta para que la persona del otro lado diese señales de vida— _[Si no nos apresuramos Koro-sensei quizás se marche. Menciono que quería ir a Francia antes del mediodía…]_ —volvió a ver la puerta intacta— _[Maldición dije que durmiésemos en habitaciones separadas para evitar contacto en la mañana y noche, por más que esto solo fuese una excusa… Menos mal que pedí que retirasen la lámpara que estaba al lado de su cama, si tengo suerte quizás solo me lance una almohada]_

Su mano se depositó en la manija de la puerta para ser abierta, encendió la luz ante tal oscuridad y recibió un quejido de disgusto ante tal acción.

—Oye Nagisa-kun son las nueve de la mañana, debemos de encontrarnos con Koro-sensei.

Permaneció al lado de la puerta, para salir de allí lo más rápido posible si veía el lanzamiento de un objeto peligroso hacia su persona, tardo un par de minutos antes de volver a insistir sin recibir respuesta alguna.

— _[¿Es en serio? No recuerdo que sea tan perezoso para levantarse en las mañanas…]_ —decidido a no perder un segundo más se acercó ante el joven y tomo las sabanas para mandarlas a volar.

Fue aquel día en que Karma aprendió valiosas lecciones. Una de ellas era que jamás, nunca jamás, volvería a despertar a una chica de aquella manera, por algún motivo que él no comprendía, Nagisa no solo le tiro una almohada sino que en cuanto el chico la agarro, a la altura de su estómago, Shiota lanzo una patada a esa zona sin antes gritarle que lo dejase dormir en paz. Otra valiosa lección era que las mujeres eran monstruos incontrolables a la hora de levantarse, o por lo menos Nagisa lo era.

Una vez fuera de la habitación con la puerta cerrada a su espalda Karma se dejó caer de rodillas.

— _[¡¿Pero qué diablos acaba de pasar?!]_

Por lo menos para él, Nagisa versión mujer, era todo un enigma.

Karma se encontraba en su habitación jugando videojuegos, habían pasado un par de horas en las cuales el tiempo tuvo que perderlo en internet y ahora con los juegos de carreras. La puerta de su cuarto llamo tres veces, sin dudarlo dio la orden para que pasaran. Un escalofrió le recorrió por la espalda al ver a cierta mujer parada en frente de él.

—Buenos días Karma-kun—saludó frotando su nuca—Yo… lamento lo de esta mañana…—dijo bastante apenado.

—Fue mi culpa por ser tan imprudente, sabía que debía de llevar puesto una armadura para prevenir accidentes—embozo una sonrisa, eligiendo un auto deportivo rojo para su siguiente carrera—, aunque sí que me sorprendiste, no creí que llegara el día en que tú te conviertas en un perezoso y sea yo el que tenga que levantarte.

Aquel hecho podía ser comparado con el pasado, las veces que su "amigo" se había quedado a dormir este siempre se levantaba temprano para empezar a despertarlo.

—¿Qué paso con Koro-sensei?

—¿Has visto la hora? Le mande un mensaje diciendo que nos veríamos luego del almuerzo.

—Lo lamento, si me hubiese levantado temprano esto no hubiese sucedido…

—No te preocupes, solo fue un cambio de horario—Akabane despego la mirada de su partida de carreras para ver con detenimiento a Shiota.

—¿P-Porque me miras de esa forma?

Había algo inusual. Su cabello estaba peinado y recogido en esas habituales coletas, llevaba puesto un jogging negro, unas zapatillas abotinadas; también de la madre de Karma, y una remera con estampe de dos enormes helados. Era allí donde la cosa era extraña, justo donde se situaba un helado de vainilla.

—Nagisa-kun…—lanzó un suspiro—Si necesitabas ayuda para ponerte ese sostén solo debías de haberlo pedido.

Las mejillas del contrario se sonrojaron levemente, efectivamente, Nagisa había fracasado en ponerse su sostén, por segunda vez, solo había atinado a abrochar uno de los ganchos a su espalda y esto provoco que no encajara bien con sus senos, las copas estaban disparejas; se sentía incómodo. Karma dejo el joystick a un lado para ponerse en pie.

—Cierra la puerta—ordenó a lo que el contrario no se negó—, si no quieres que te ayude solo dilo—menciono al ver que el chico se encontraba más nervioso e inquieto que ayer.

—E-Está bien… solo tienes que abrocharlo… No es la gran cosa…

Pero claro que lo era, y Shiota era un fracaso en eso. El peliceleste estaba esperando que el contrario cerrase los ojos para poder quitarse la remera, Karma lanzó un suspiro de impaciencia para hacer lo que le pedían, Nagisa se dio la vuelta para quitarse la remera con la vergüenza comiéndole vivo.

—Puedes abrir los ojos…

Sin dudarlo los abrió y a su vista quedaba el desastre del sostén que el chico había hecho, aunque no solo eso llamo su atención. Se quedó más segundos de la cuenta contemplando la blanca piel de Nagisa y notó que no se veía de la misma forma cuando había ayudado con el sostén por primera vez, o quizás sí, pero recién ahora el pelirrojo notaba aquel hecho. Ahora que observaba mejor su piel se veía muy suave, su espalda no era ancha y su cintura era una envidia para cualquier mujer que la viese. Su cabello recogido en esas coletas facilitaba el observar cada milímetro de piel descubierta.

—¿Karma-kun?—llamó al ver que este se estaba tardando.

—Oh lo siento, solo me quede viendo el desastre que hiciste _[Y no solo eso… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?]_

Con rapidez desabrocho y acomodo mejor el sostén, con suma precaución de no tocar demasiado la fabulosa piel del contrario, los volvió a abrochar.

—Listo.

Nagisa volvió a acomodarse la remera para poder girarse y hablarle.

—Gracias Karma-kun.

Luego de agradecerle una de las mucamas toco la puerta en aviso de que el almuerzo ya estaba servido y que luego de eso tocaba la visita a Koro-sensei.

.•*¨`*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸.•*¨`*•.

 **POV NAGISA**

—Nagisa-kun, el ocultarte detrás de ese árbol no hare que seas invisible.

Resople con resignación sin abandonar mi escondite. Ya estábamos en el parque y Koro-sensei llevaba minutos de retraso, mientras yo juntaba valor para enfrentar los hechos. Decirle a mi profesor, el cual intento matar, que me había transformado en una mujer era algo difícil y más con aquel comentario de Karma de camino aquí.

—¿Estás seguro de no querer usar tu cuerpo como una ventaja?—escuche que preguntó nuevamente y podría jurar que estaba sonriendo.

—¡De ninguna manera usare este cuerpo para intentar seducir a mi profesor!—aclare por décima vez ante tal ocurrencia descabellada.

—Hubiese sido una gran oportunidad de asesinato…

De camino hacia al parque, Karma, comentó que podía usar la sorpresa que yo le cause a Koro-sensei para que él intentase matarlo. Claramente le reproche que no usaría mi cuerpo para tales asesinatos… pero debía de reconocer que la idea no era mala. Era claro que una de las debilidades de Koro-sensei eran los senos grandes.

— _[¡Pero aun así me niego!]_

Una fuerte brisa revolvió nuestros cabellos y las hojas del árbol donde me ocultaba, por fin había aparecido, me empeñe en ocultarme más y dejar que Karma hablara, aunque no fue la mejor idea.

—Karma-kun es inusual que me llames—aclaró—¿Cuál es la urgencia de la que me hablabas?

—Bueno… quizás lo entienda mejor si lo ve por usted mismo.

Era allí donde tenía que aparecer, pero mis piernas no se movían y solo atinaba a pensar que esto era lo peor que me había pasado en la vida. Karma llamo repetidas veces para que fuera, sin pronunciar mi nombre, y luego de varios gritos para que intensase salir escuche decirle al pulpo que esperase ahí.

—Nagisa-kun…

—N-No puedo hacerlo—dije poniéndome de cuclillas en el suelo—, sé que se reirá de mí.

—Es nuestro profesor, y objetivo, claro que no se reirá. Él no es esa clase de pulpo—aseguró. Me quede en silencio y ante mis acciones él también se colocó en cuclillas a mi lado—¿No quieres volver a ser un chico?

—¡Claro que quiero volver a ser uno!—exclame y note que en su rostro se dibujó una amplia sonrisa. Poso una de sus manos en mi hombro.

Era la primera vez que Karma me tocaba de aquella manera, no sentía que fuese un tacto de amigos o solo compañeros cercanos… Mi cuerpo se sobresaltó y mis mejillas se pusieron calientes.

—Entonces, con ese objetivo en la cabeza, solo debes de confiar que las cosas se solucionaran—al parecer noto su cercanía y se puso en pie para mirar hacia otro lado—. Yo estaré a tu lado cuando le cuentes todo, si llega a burlarse de ti lo matare.

Ante tal seguridad y confianza que Karma me brindaba me puse en pie, sacudí un poco mis ropas y le dedique una sonrisa de gratitud.

— _[¿Que hubiese hecho si Karma no estuviera ayudándome?]_

Di un paso quedando a espaldas del pelirrojo, cargue mis pulmones con aire para luego soltarlo y cerrar mis ojos por un momento. Necesitaba tranquilizarme para tener una buena visión de lo que se venía…

—No tenemos todo el día—antes de poder reclamarle el había tomado una de las tirillas elásticas del sostén para estirarla y luego soltarla haciendo que la zona del impacto comenzara a arder y dolor como nunca antes me habían lastimado.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!—reclame llevando una de mis manos a fisionar la zona adolorida mientras contenía lagrima alguna.

Los sostenes podían ser armas de tortura.

—¿Nagisa-kun?

No me había percatado de que había salido de mi escondite hasta que escuche aquella voz tan conocida, en un intento de alejarme del chico estira sostenes no note que yo mismo me había delatado. Trague saliva para girarme, sin antes ver a Karma y darme cuenta que este tenía una cara de diablo en su rostro.

La expresión de Koro-sensei era única y solamente había sido vista una vez en todo este tiempo que estuvimos con él.

—¿Esta sonriendo o esta serio?—Karma se colocó a mi lado con las manos en sus bolsillos.

—C-Creo que está haciendo ambas—observe mientras sentía que mis nervios eran superados— _[Está haciendo la misma expresión de cuando Itona-kun entro por la pared…]_ ¿K-Koro-sensei?

—¡Nyuuaa! ¡Nagisa-kun ahora es Nagisa-chan!—moviéndose a Mach 20 comenzó a andar por todo el parque, agradecí que no hubiese nadie presente. Para nuestra sorpresa utilizó sus copias para en menos de un minuto traer ante nosotros un escritorio con varios papeles encima.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Koro-sensei?—Akabane leyó mi cabeza al hacer la pregunta por mí.

Con una expresión de color blanca en su redondo rostro contesto mientras sus tentáculos comenzaban a escribir en las hojas.

—Ya que Nagisa-san decidió volverse mujer debo de cambiar los papeles de su inscripción y…

—¡Yo no he decidido cambiarme de genero!—grite alarmado. Resople tratando de calmarme—Koro-sensei esto es una clase de… Transformación—trate de explicarme.

Nuestro profesor volvió a poner su mirada de siempre para luego llevarse todo lo que trajo, poso uno de sus tentáculos sobre mi cabeza. Ante tal acto sentí mi cuerpo relajarse.

—¿Es por esto que has estado faltando?—asentí con la cabeza—Explíquenme que paso estos últimos días.

La charla duro como una media hora, le relate lo sucedido a Koro-sensei y Karma, como había prometido, estuvo a mi lado escuchando con atención. Note una risa de su parte al saltarme hechos tales como el de ir a comprar ropa. Al finalizar el profesor quedo pensativo por un par de minutos.

¿Qué haría si Koro-sensei no sabía el motivo de este cambio? ¿Sería capaz de seguir viviendo como una mujer el resto de mi vida? Negué con la cabeza ante aquello último. Tenía que tener fe en que mi profesor pudiese saber o averiguar los motivos.

—Nagisa-kun—sentí un gran alivio al escuchar que seguía llamándome como siempre—, necesito hablar contigo a solas.

De inmediato Karma se puso delante de mí, eso me pareció sumamente extraño.

—Yo también iré—comento determinado a no dejarme avanzar—, también estoy involucrado en esto y quiero ayudar a Nagisa-kun sin importar lo que tenga que hacer—esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón latiese más rápido. Era la primera vez que Karma hablaba con tanta seguridad ¿Porque actuaba de esa manera? Nunca antes lo había hecho y pareciese que ahora…—Okajima me ha hablado de muchos animes hentai donde involucran a un pulpo y una chica con grandes senos. Esto es muy sospechoso.

Si antes mis mejillas estaban calientes ahora también lo estaban… ¡Pero no por el mismo motivo!

—¡Karma-kun!—regañe sin poder creerme lo que había dicho.

—Solo estoy previniendo Nagisa-kun—quizás hubiese creído que esas palabras iban con buenas intenciones si no las hubiese dicho con esas pintas de demonio.

Nuestro profesor comenzó a balbucear cosas como "Jamás haría tales cosas" o "No me he fijado en algo como eso" Estaba sonrojado mientras cubría su rostro con sus tentáculos. Voltee a ver a Karma y este tenía algo escondido detrás de su espalda, lo había hecho apropósito. En un rápido movimiento me tomo del hombro para apartarme del medio y así poder clavar el cuchillo en el cuerpo de nuestro profesor. La tierra se levantó y nublo nuestra vista, para cuando esta se disipo pudimos ver a un pulpo sonrojado ileso y diciendo cosas sin sentido.

—Maldición—dijo por lo bajo mientras tiraba el arma—, creí que eso funcionaria.

Estaba decepcionado, no, era algo peor. Me sentía como un idiota al creer que Karma se tomaría esta situación en serio, solo quiere matar al pulpo y no le importa si en el proceso debe de utilizarme a mí. Solo dijo que esto también le concierne porque escondía este plan bajo la manga.

— _[Sigue siendo el mismo de siempre. Soy un iluso al pensar que me estaba tratando mejor]_

—Nagisa-kun ¿Estás bien?—comenzó a acercarse y tendió su mano para que la tomase. Balancee la mirada hacia otro punto y me reincorpore por mí mismo—No he medido mi fuerza y te he empujado sin…

—Eres un idiota—respondí.

Vi que sus ojos se agrandaron, parpadeando entre la confusión y sorpresa. Camine hacia Koro-sensei quien no note en que momento estaba igual que siempre y nos observaba fijamente.

—Sera mejor que lo hablemos a solas—sentencie siguiéndolo.

No voltee a ver el rostro de Karma. Me sentía completamente solo en ese momento a pesar de que mi profesor estuviese a mi lado.

.•*¨`*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸.•*¨`*•.

 **POV KARMA**

Soy un idiota. Lo sé, lo que hice fue estúpido. Nagisa debe de haber creído que lo que dije solo fue una excusa para poder asesinar al pulpo, pero eso solo era demostrar lo que pensaba para relacionarlo con el plan.

No lo decía en broma.

Realmente me tomo en serio la condición de Nagisa, priorizando el asunto de nuestra amistad. Me preocupa lo que le vaya a pasar, porque él es mi amigo más cercano; el único que tengo…

— _[¡Ah maldición! Estar especificando que no es mi amigo cuando yo sí quiero serlo es difícil]_

Lance un suspiro de impaciencia, llevaban más minutos de la cuenta hablando y yo solo podía ir y venir, una y otra vez, sobre aquel árbol donde Nagisa se había escondido

.•*¨`*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸.•*¨`*•.

 **POV AUTORA**

El pulpo profesor había llevado a Nagisa a uno de los columpios, lo bastante alejados para que el pelirrojo no escuchase, donde solamente Shiota se sentó y comenzó a columpiarse levemente. Koro-sensei tenía la cabeza echa un lio, solo hace unos días había tenido un alumno y ahora lo volvía a ver como una señorita con cuerpo muy bien desarrollado. Le preocupaba el hecho de que su estudiante contara con él para una solución pero ni el mismo conocía los motivos por los cuales este había sido transformado, tenía vagas ideas pero debía de confirmarlas.

El pulpo explota lunas había notado algo, no era profesor solo porque se lo hubiesen pedido, su pasado le ha brindado la capacidad de perfeccionar sus sentidos y estos claramente le indicaban que su estudiante estaba ocultando algo en el momento que comenzó a relatarle la historia hace un momento atrás. Además, había que estar ciego para no notar los sentimientos del peliceleste.

Sus sentimientos hacia Karma Akabane.

Sabiendo ese dato si el motivo por el cual no lo menciono fue porque Akabane estaba presente, entonces era obvio que debía de hablar el asunto en privado para sacar sus dudas y poder ayudar con más eficiencia a su estudiante el cual debía de estar pasando por un mal momento.

—Karma-kun es un idiota…—repitió en voz baja con la mirada en el piso—solo le importa el asesinato.

Koro-sensei camino hasta el chico para sentarse en uno de los columpios, a duras penas.

—No creo que tome esta situación tan a la ligera.

Ante lo mencionado Nagisa alzo la vista para replicarle lo contrario, pero se quedó viendo al pulpo quien tenía la mitad de sus tentáculos dentro del asiento y el resto en el suelo. Una muy extraña posición.

—No entro en este asiento—explico el sensei mientras Nagisa soltó una leve risa—, sé que es un chico muy problemático, difícil de tratar y de entender, pero estoy seguro que tú eres muy importante para él.

Shiota suspiro deteniendo su vaivén. Si el peliceleste era importante para el más alto este lo demostraba de una forma muy extraña. Reconocía su ayuda, sin ella quizás Nagisa seguiría en esa cama hasta que su madre volviese y empezase a vestirlo una y otra vez de mujer. También apreciaba que le diese la ropa de su madre y lo invitase a quedarse en su mansión.

Cada detalle de Karma, Nagisa lo apreciaba y justamente por eso sus sentimientos recibieron con desesperación aquellas palabras de ánimo y apoyo que Akabane le dedico. En sus días de amistad nunca antes se había comportado de forma tan atenta y recibirlas en esta situación le inquietaba.

El peliceleste tomo con más fuerza las cadenas que sujetaban el asiento, tener una vaga idea del porque Karma sea tan atento le hacía poner triste.

—Nagisa-kun, he notado que has estado ocultando algo—vio como el adolescente se tensaba—. Algo que ni siquiera a Karma-kun se lo has dicho.

—N-No creí que se diera cuenta…—atino a responder hecho un manojo de nervios, reafirmo su agarre para elevar la vista al cielo—Koro-sensei creo que tengo una idea del porque he terminado transformado en una mujer.

Esto era lo que sus sentidos habían detectado, quizás no se imaginaba que su estudiante tuviese una respuesta al problema pero era importante escucharlo. Shiota enfoco la luna, aquel satélite que estaba destruido por el pulpo a su lado.

—Tiene algo que ver con la luna roja.

.•*¨`*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸.•*¨`*•.

 **POV AUTORA**

Karma se apresuró a ponerse en pie al ver como el pulpo y su compañero de clases se acercaban. Tenía que reconocer que Nagisa poseía una mejor cara de cuando se había ido y Koro-sensei estaba normal.

— _[¿Habrán encontrado la cura?]_

—Karma-kun será mejor que cuides muy bien de Nagisa-kun

Ante lo dicho Shiota no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, por más molesto que estuviese con el chico no podía decirle a su corazón que olvidase los sentimientos, y Karma simplemente asintió con la cabeza con el pensamiento de que lo que había dicho era obvio. El pulpo agito uno de sus tentáculos en forma de despedida y ambos chicos se giraron para comenzar a andar de vuelta a la casa del pelirrojo.

—Por cierto—los dos se voltearon para ver a su profesor—, aquí un pequeño consejo. Nagisa-kun deberías de verle el lado positivo a esto. Tus ánimos debes estar altos para enfrentar este problema—el peliceleste asintió con la cabeza, tratando de comprender porque le habían dicho eso—Y para Karma-kun—el nombrado lo miro con intriga en la mirada, él no necesitaba consejos—, deberías ver esto como un aprendizaje.

Su rostro cambio, embozo una sonrisa de medio lado al recordar lo sucedido en la mañana. Cuando Nagisa versión mujer era más agresiva, sacando fuerzas de vaya a saber dónde, más dormilona que de costumbre y mencionaba las calorías de una pizza.

—Creo que ya estoy aprendiendo—afirmó para girarse y seguir su camino, con Nagisa a su lado _—[Y justo ahora debo de pedir disculpas]_

Koro-sensei vio como sus estudiantes volvían a casa. Estaba feliz de haber escuchado esa respuesta por parte de su alumno pelirrojo.

—Esta Transformación será la oportunidad perfecta para que aprendan cosas del uno y del otro. No solo eso, aprenderán valiosas lecciones de vida—su rostro cambio a uno rosado—, por otro lado esto es muy inesperado. No puedo decidir si esto es bueno para Nagisa-kun o es realmente malo—usando su Mach 20 comenzó a volar para ir a la biblioteca—. Bien, por lo que Nagisa-kun dijo debo de investigar esa leyenda.

.•*¨`*•..¸ KarmaxNagisa ¸.•*¨`*•.

 **POV AUTORA**

El camino a la casa Akabane fue en completo silencio que ponía de mal humor al pelirrojo. Sabía que debía disculparse pero claramente no podía hacerlo si el joven ante él no se dignaba ni en mirarle.

—Nagisa-kun escúchame por favor—al ver cómo el contrario no detenía su paso, insistió con más firmeza—Nagisa-kun, Nagisa-kun, Na-gi-sa-kun~—de nueva cuenta era ignorado—Nagisa-chan, Nagisa-chan, Nagisa-chan, Na-gi-sa-chan~

—Agh Karma-kun eres muy molesto—se giró solo para encontrar una mirada vencedora en el rostro de Akabane.

—Quiero pedirte disculpas—su rostro se puso serio, borrando por completo la anterior solo para poder recuperar la confianza del peliceleste—, Nagisa-kun lo que dije antes de intentar asesinar al pulpo eran ciertas. Realmente estoy preocupado por ti.

— _[E-Esto no es bueno, si lo dice de esta forma comenzare a interpretarlo de otra manera]_ ¿Realmente estas preocupado por mí?—Murmuro con timidez—A-A pesar… de no ser amigos… ¿Yo te importo?

Ese comentario fue como clavar un cuchillo en ambos chicos. Nagisa quería volver a ser el amigo de Karma, ese que tiene que arreglar y aguantar las travesuras del pelirrojo o el que siempre le reglaba un jugo de fresas en un intento de soborno para que volviese a clases. Karma sentía lo mismo, quería ser ese amigo que siempre lo acompañase a tomar el tren o lo ayudase con la tarea de matemáticas. Esas simples cosas que para los demás no significaban nada, para ellos eran especiales.

—Claro que me importas Nagisa-kun, aun si no eres mi amigo, me sigues importando y me preocupo por ti—hizo una pausa para aclarar sus palabras—. Porque en el pasado solíamos ser amigos y en el nombre de esos buenos momentos no dejare que nada malo te pase—especifico apretando sus puños con fuerza. El rostro de Shiota entristeció y ante su silencio Akabane no pudo evitar sentirse vacío—. Nagisa-kun dime, ¿Porque te fuiste con Kayano? ¿Por qué te alejaste de mí esas semanas? _[Si no controlo lo que digo puedo echarlo a perder]_ ¿He hecho algo malo, te he molestado de alguna forma? —su voz se hizo más fuerte—Si… si dejamos de ser amigos solo por esa estúpida discusión, sin un motivo alguno, yo… ¡No lo aceptare!

Nagisa quien se había mantenido con la cabeza gacha mordiendo su labio inferior atino a alzar la vista y contemplar al chico notoriamente decidido a no dejar las cosas así sin más. No se había fijado hasta entonces que la calle estaba bastante concurrida y varias miradas se posaron sobre ellos.

— _[Debo aclarar las cosas… Pero realmente no quiero decirle el motivo por el cual me aleje. No quiero ser su "amigo" en estos momentos. Porque no soy un chico y si nos reconciliamos ahora sería su amiga. Es un pensamiento estúpido y egoísta de mi parte, pero sinceramente no quiero]_ —aquel día se le vino a la mente, el día que más odiaba. El día que había sido rechazado por su amigo sin que siquiera este se percatara de los sentimientos del peliceleste. Sintió sus mejillas húmedas y los ojos le ardían. Estaba llorando—L-Lo siento Karma-kun…—una tras otra, transparentes y saladas gotas brotaban de sus celestes ojos—Y-Yo no puedo ser tu amiga en estos momentos…

— _[¿A-Amiga?]_

—¡Mira mamá! ¡Ese chico malo hizo llorar a esa linda chica!—Karma sintió eso como un puñal por la espalda, mando una mirada asesina al pequeño quien le respondió sacándole la lengua—¡Eres malo, muy malo por hacerla llorar!

—Mocoso metete en tus asuntos—le aspecto el mayor con enfado para volver la mirada en Nagisa— _[¡Y no es una chica, por lo menos no en mentalidad!]_

Se acercó al chico quien seguía de pie sollozando sin consuelo alguno, sus manos intentaban retener las gotas pero era en vano. Akabane tomo una de esas manos para entrelazar sus dedos y comenzar a caminar, quería salir de ese lugar ahora mismo.

Iba a arreglar la situación, haría que Nagisa le explique a que se refería con "amiga" y se aseguraría de volver a esos tiempos de amistad; eso incluía el volver a Shiota un chico.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

OhaKonOya mis nekitos transformados :3

Ok, ok ya sé, ya sé... ¡Soy una irresponsable que no ha actualizado esta historia por MESES! TuT

Pido disculpas y tienen derecho a lincharme :'v

Como sabrán me han quitado la compu y solo hace unas semanas atrás me las devolvieron, el asunto es que, se me ha complicado bastante el hacer el capitulo. He hecho como cinco borradores y al final (borre todo) para hacer este (me ha tomado toda la mañana hacerlo, desde las 7 am hasta las 13 pm, y a eso de las 16 pm volví para editarlo)

En fin, he remplazado esto - por — y por favor tengan en cuenta las fechas que explicita mente estoy remarcando, son importantes y trato de remarcarlas lo más fácil posible pa' que no se pierdan ;)

Este es un capitulo largo comparado con los anteriores jeje. Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo, agradezco sus comentarios pidiendo que actualice y chocolates-virtuales que muy bien son recibidos *u*)/

Saludos n.n


End file.
